Garnet før år 0
Denne siden er relatert til Garnet og Imhatars historie. For lenge siden fantes det mange stammer rundt om i Utgard. I kystområdet av hertugdømmet som nå er kjent som Rosenkrans holdt to av disse stammene sted. Den ene kom fra nord og den andre ifra syd. Den nordlige var usivilisert og barbarisk, men den lærte ritualer av dverger og fikk på den måten en tro. Barbarene tok opp troen på dvergenes rettferdige krigsgud, Fader Imhatar. Dvergene æret barbarene med et våpen, Ulvebane. Det var et sverd som til enhver tid skulle bæres av stammens mektigste kriger. Sent på 300 tallet ble Ulvebane bæret av barbarhøvdingen Lilleulv, som var en stor kriger under demonkrigene. Historikere hevder også at dvergene lærte barbarene rituell magi. De barbarene som lærte denne magien ble kjent som druidene. Barbarene æret dvergene med å kalle deres vinterland i nord opp etter dvergene sin gud, slik fikk landet Imhatar sitt navn. Stammen som kom ifra syd var mye mer sivilisert og dens borgere visste å bygge hus. Stammens fremste kriger var eventyreren Ivan Storm. Ivan Storm kjennes den dag i dag som Sankt Ivan. Han var legenden som kom til live og han satt en stopper for krigen mot demonene på slutten av 300 tallet. Stammen til Ivan var også ofte i feider med barbarstammene i nord. Til syvende og sist ble disse feidene satt en stopper for. Fra ingensteds kom det en nemlig en allianse av Orker og alver med blodrød hud som gikk imot begge stammene. Rød alvenes leder var Larkaa. Han hadde funnet en bok full av mørk magi, og viste seg å være en tøff utfordring for menneskestammene. Dvergene sine smeder skapte så et magisk skjold i området rundt Rosenkrans og i landet Imhatar. Dette skjoldet ble holdt oppe av store magiske runesteiner. Runesteinene sine ruiner kjennes den dag i da som runeportaler. Dvergene valgte så en mann som fikk jobben å holde skjoldene oppe, denne modige mannen var Menatron beskytteren og skaperen, en dyktig smed, visst våpen var en hammer. Den dag i dag kalles han av de fleste Hammerhelgenen, han feires av smeder over hele Garnet 3 dager midt i juli, da solen varmer alle smier så mye at det er for varmt til å jobbe. Menatron klarte ved hjelp av dvergenes magi å true rødalvene under bakken, hvor de har gjemt seg siden. Bare noen få har kommet til overflaten. De som har kommet tilbake til overflaten har skiftet hudfarge. Hudfargen til de røde alvene ble enten lys eller mørk. Det sies av rødalven Larkaa selv ble ond og mørk. Dvergene som fortsatt holder seg under bakken forteller at de ofte er i krig med mørkalvene, og at Larkaa har blitt opphøyd til mørkalvene sin gud. Menatron bygde siden flere runesteiner selv, de har blitt falmet med årenes løp. Det sies at runesteinene var store og praktfulle obelisker i sin tid, og at Menatron formet dem med en magisk hammer han fikk av dvergene. Ryktene sier at hammeren han nå finnes et sted under Garnet sin hovedstad, Talhorn. Med tiden bestemte barbarene for å holde seg nord i Imhatar, da Menatron sto frem som den sterkeste lederen over mennesker. Menatron sto frem og samlet menneskene under et rike. Riket kalte han Garnet, ettersom det var nøstet sammen av all verdens mulige folk. Menatron utnevnte også en av sine gode venner til konge. Slik fikk Garnet sin Kong Eikhjort den første. Omstendighetene rundt Menatron sin forsvinning er usikre, men han forsvant kort tid etter Kong Eikhjort den første sin kroningsseremoni. Menneskene av Garnet opphøyde Menatron til deres første gud, han sees nå på som et av mange aspekter av Fader Imhatar og tilhører dermed en rekke helgener av religionen Imhatar. Slik gikk det til at Fiendenes byer ble til et lite og et stort land, dvergene har siden holdt seg under bakken og sloss mot mørkalver. På overflaten har de tapre menneskene av Garnet i perioder kriget imot troll, orker og varulver, og faktisk også lysalver fra Valdensti.